I have you in my life now
by derekngarcia
Summary: What happens when Kevin breaks up with Penelope and Derek finds out what he has done? how will he react? Read on to find out ;) please read and Review
1. Guilt Trip?

I dont own Criminal Minds unfortunately!

Chapter 1 – Guilt trip

Kevin's POV

Kevin called Penelope to see if she wanted to go to dinner with him this evening 'Hey Penelope, are you busy tonight?'.

Penelope answers with 'Hey Kev, yeah im busy tonight why? Is there anything you want?'.

Kevin sighed and said 'yea i wanted to take my beautiful girlfriend to dinner tonight' he snapped and added 'is that too much to ask?' he asked in an angry tone.

She sighed debating wether she should tell him what she was doing that night. She decided to be thruthful and say 'Kev, im sorry, can we do it maybe tomorrow, im going out tonight' she hesitated before adding 'im going over to have movie night with Derek'.

Kevin suddenly got very jealous and shouted 'why cant you just hang out with me, your boyfriend, for once. When you have a day of or your free you soend every moment with Derek. I never get to spend time with you anymore' he added in a soft, sad tone and sighed ' i miss you and it feels like we are drifting apart'. In reality he just wanted to go out to dinner with Penelope, so he could break up with her. He had been seeing a woman called Kim, she was: beautiful, skinny had a nice and bubbly personality and he loved everything about her. They had been dating for nearly 6 months and she was going to move in with him sometime next week and he was estatic.

He got taken out of his train of thought when she said 'Kev im sorry but i have to go and get dressed so im not late, love you and i'll speak to you tomorrow ok? All he said was 'ok have fun bye' and he put down the phone.


	2. What do you want?

Chapter 2

Penelope POV

Penelope sighed happily as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short, beautiful baby blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She started applying makeup to her face when she started telling herself 'You look beautiful DONT listen to Kevin when he says all that stuff about you, that's just to put you down. Listen to Derek'.

As she applied her lipstick she said to herself 'wow i actually do look pretty tonight. Lets hope Derek thinks so too.' As she picked up her phone to look at the time she saw that she had a message from Derek.

She picked up her phone and read the text. 'Hey baby girl, just wondering if you were still coming round so we can have movie night at half 6. Do you want pizza or chinese? Xx' Penelope smiled as she read the text and answered 'Hey hot stuff, yea i can still come round at half 6 for our movie night. How about pizza? I'm in the mood for pizza today. Xx. Oh yea one more thing do you have popcorn? We need some popcorn Xx. I'll be there in 20 Xx'. Penelope sat on her sofa to put her, sparkly pink shoes on and left to go to Derek's house.


	3. Phone calls

I have you in my life now

Chapter 3

Kevin's POV

Phone calls

Kevin sat on his sofa watching TV and sighed happily. He decided to call Kim and see what she was doing because he was bored. He picked up his other phone, which he had for calling and texting Kim only, and called Kim.

She answered on the third ring. 'Hey babe, how are you.' She answered before he had a chance to say hi to her. He smiled and replied 'Hey Kimmie, I'm ok thanks how are you?' He turned the TV off so he could hear what she was saying. She answered with 'Yeah, I'm ok. Hey did you break up with the fat cow yet?'

He laughed at what she said about Penelope and said 'I was going to take her to dinner and break it off with her but she said she couldn't do dinner today because she was going over to her hero's for dinner and a movie at his place'. She laughed and said 'Ok babe that's fine just please try and hurry I want to be with you'.

He sighed and said 'Babe we are together I am breaking up with her tomorrow finally' he said as he sighed happily. 'Then she is out of my life for good, I hate her anyway she is such a bitch and a liar I know she's cheating on me with her 'chocolate god' she's always flirting with him and they are always telling each other they love one another' he sighed suddenly feeling annoyed.

Kim felt sorry for him. She thought he was a lovely cute man with a girlfriend called Penelope he didn't deserve. 'Awww babe I'm sorry she is cheating on you, but you can see she is an idiot because she calls Derek her 'chocolate god' no normal person calls their best friend a silly name like that. She says she loves Derek every day and she tells you she is not cheating on her and she is because you can tell. I love you'.

Kevin knew she was right and he smiled when she told him he loved her. 'I love you too' he answered 'and your right, she acts all innocent and she says that she doesn't lie and she would never cheat on anyone but she's lying AND cheating on me with her best friend. Do you know he kisses her on the forehead and on the cheek and everything and she kisses him too and she says she is not cheating on me.'

'Don't worry about it babe she is not worthy of your love and she doesn't deserve you. Are we still meeting up for lunch tomorrow? I want to see you, I miss you and I have to go now because my dinner has just arrived.' Kim said with a sigh at the end.

He replied and said 'Ok that's fine and yea I can see you tomorrow for lunch, I can't wait to see you and I miss you too I love you bye.' She answered 'Ok bye love you too.'


	4. Movies, Dinner and Talking Part 1

Chapter 4

Thank You for all the reviews, I am so happy they all put a smile on my face

Movies, Dinner and Talking

Derek's POV

Derek sat back on his black leather sofa and called the pizza place for their normal Pizza's. He got the phone, dialled the number, answered and said 'what pizza would you like?' an old grumpy man said down the phone. 'Can I have a vegetarian pizza please and can I have a chicken, sweet corn and bbq sauce' he replied. 'Yeah it will arrive in about 20-25 minutes'. The old man replied and put down the phone.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. He got up with a smile on his face knowing it was his baby girl. When he opened the door he said 'Hey baby girl come in' he said as he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. 'Hey hot stuff' she smiled at him.

'You look beautiful today baby' Derek said as she came inside his gorgeous apartment.

'Awww thanks baby' she said with a smile. She always felt happy, safe and at peace when she was with Derek, and she always felt scared when he was out in the field and going after UNSUB in a building or putting his life at risk. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She got shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Derek.

'Baby, you ok?' he asked with concern written all over his face.

'Yea chocolate god I'm fine, what were you saying?' she asked him. She thought it was cute when he was concerned about her. 'At least someone cares' she thought.

'I said I ordered the pizza around 5 minutes ago so it should be here in 15-20 minutes. Anyway baby do you want a drink?' he was glad she was ok.

'Ok thanks, did you order the Pizza that I normally have?' she saw the look on his face that said 'are you crazy, of course I did'. She smiled and said 'and yes I would love a drink, thank you!'

Derek nodded and went to the kitchen to get the drinks, whilst Penelope went to sit down on the sofa. She heard his voice say 'so baby girl what movie do you want to watch tonight?' she smiled thinking about the movie they could watch and then replied 'how about Mama Mia?' the only answer she got was a laugh and 'sure baby whatever you want.' He knew she would go for one of them classical and musical movies. She screamed and said 'YAY, thank you hot stuff you are the best ever'.

Derek smiled and came back into the living room and sat down next to Penelope. He was happy every time they were with each other. He was counting this as another date, of course he wouldn't tell her that because 'she wouldn't like someone like me who has a bad reputation with girls. And let's not forget I have a broken soul, I am a broken man, and she is the only one who can make me laugh and smile like she does. Of course I have a laugh with the rest of the team but she's the one that makes me smile and laugh the most. Penelope kissed his cheek to get him to listen to her. They smiled at each other and she asked 'Hey you ok?' He gave her a grin and said 'huh? Yea I'm fine, what were you saying sorry?' he asked.

All she said was 'the movie has started now hot stuff. You kept looking at me and smiling so I was wondering what was up!' she started laughing and blushing when she said this.

He answered and said 'oh sorry baby girl my mind was somewhere else. I promise I will concentrate on the movie. Although I would much rather look at your beautiful face than watch that movie.' He smiled at her pretty face and his smile only widened when she blushed and looked down. He brought his hands up to lift her face and said 'By the way in my opinion Lynch and everyone else don't tell you that enough. So I will be telling you and showing you how beautiful I think you are everyday for the rest of my life.' She looked up at him and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He felt bad for making her cry he never wants to see her cry. 'Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.' He said gently wiping the tears that fell down her face.

She looked down and said 'I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm happy. So don't say sorry. Thank you hot stuff for making me feel beautiful everyday, and you don't have to tell me or show me how you think I'm beautiful everyday because whenever you tell me I believe you.' She said with a watery smile and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. 'Anyway lets watch the movie now; we've missed loads of it already. Can we start it again?' As he was about to answer there was a knock at his door. He said 'Sure baby girl why don't you go and restart the movie whilst I pay the pizza guy.' He smiled at her, gave her a hug and kissed her softly on the cheek.


	5. Movies, Dinner and Talking Part 2

Chapter 5

Movies, Dinner and Talking Part 2

Derek walked over to the door and payed the pizza man, whilst Penelope walked over to the tv, got the remote and restarted the movie. Whilst doing this Derek got the plates and another 2 beers for each of them.

Penelope sat back down on the sofa and started thinking about what Derek said. 'this is what real and cute boyfriends do. They dont tell their girlfriend that she doesnt look pretty in that dress. Fake boys dont understand how quick it takes for them to hurt a girl.' She thought.

Derek sat back down next to her, opened the pizza and put it on a plate for her whilst opening the beer, passing it to her and saying 'here baby girl' he smiled at her. She grinned back and said 'thanks hot stuff' and then took a bite of her amazing pizza.

Derek took a bite out of his pizza and said 'shall we put the movie on? Or do you want to talk about what's bothering you?' He got up just as she said 'put the movie on and we'll talk after'. He nodded and smiled at her. He could see the pain behind her eyes and he wished she would talk to him about what she was feeling. He got his lighter and some candles, turned the candles on and then turned the lights out, only after he did that he turned the movie on.

He sat back down and she looked at him with a confused look on her face. He shrugged and grinned at her. 'it feels better to watch it this way. Plus it seems romantic and that film is kind of romantic so why not?' he chuckled at her shocked face, he thought she looked so cute like that, and kissed her cheek. 'oh, i agree, i like it like this to.' She smiled and thought 'wow so he _can_ be romantic'.

They ate the rest of their pizza, whilst feeding eachother once in a while, and watched the movie and laughing and cuddling with a blanket over them, because they knew they were going to fall asleep. They got to the end of the movie and suddenly Penelope chirped up and said 'Oh i LOVE that movie, its so CUTE' she said with a smile on her face.

He laughed and asked her 'do you want to watch another movie?' she replied a second after thinking. 'ok sure, your picking though since i chose last time' he thought about it for a minute and then gave her one of his mischevious smiles and said 'how about ''Grotesque'' thats a pretty good movie'. She opened her mouth and then closed it again only to open it again and say in a quiet voice 'ok sure but apparently thats supposed to be all scary and disgusting with loads of blood, and if we watch that then might be sick after eating the pizza'. He chuckled at her cute face and said 'im sure its not that bad'. She smiled and nodded and said 'ok we can watch it'. He smiled and went to get the dvd and put it in the DVD player. He thought 'yaay i only want to watch it so she can hide her pretty face in my chest and scream and not watch it until it's a good bit.' He came back and sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. She, straight away, leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily.

Soon after the movie started and she screamed when she saw what happened. And hid her face in his chest and mumbled 'Baby you said this movie wasnt scary. Tell me when its over thats disgusting. Omg! Im blaming you if I lose my dinner…' she stopped talking when he started laughing 'are you laughing at me or the movie… because if your la…' he interrupted her and said with humor in his voice 'shut your motor mouth woman im not laughing at the movie, im laughing because your just rambling. Do you want to watch another movie?' he asked whilst lifting his face so he could look at her.

She replied with 'your funny…. I think you know the answer to that.ä she stopped talking and said after a moment of thinking 'hey did you put that movie on just so you could cuddle more with me?' she asked glaring at him.

He chuckled and said 'I know what we are going to do. We… actually I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them' he looked at her and smiled at her gently whilst stroking her cheek softly. 'And by the way… yea I did but you knew that cause you know me and you know I like to cuddle with you.' He smiled and turned a little to look at her more carefully.

She smiled and said 'I knew it, its fine though I would have said yes to cuddling with you if you asked me, and yea thats fine i can answer some questions' she turned more so they were sitting directly towards each other.

They started playing with each others hands whilst he said 'Ok first question… how are you and Kevin doing?' She looked at him in shock for a second but then sighed and answered truthfully 'We are doing OK i guess. We had an argument today because he wanted to take me to dinner but i told him i was going to come here and have dinner and watch a movie with you today and that we could do it tomorrow. He got a little jealous and said that i always hang out with you and the team and he feels left out of our relationship because I never see him when I am free'. She smiled and he said 'Oh.. im sorry if I am a problem in your relationship. I really don't mean to be. Why did you come over if he wanted to take you to dinner, you could have told me that he wanted to take you to dinner and i would have been fine with it… unless you didn't want to go out with him'. He said in a gentle tone. She felt bad for telling Derek that, how could he think that he is a problem in our relationship? We barely have one. 'Baby its fine, I wanted to come here anyway and spend time with you. And dont be sorry, you have never been a problem in our relationship.' She said in a gentle tone and smiled.

His smile widened and he said 'I'm glad to hear that. Anyway is Kevin a good boyfriend when he isnt jealous and shouting? I mean im sure he is but what kind of stuff does he do for you? I'm not really around enough to know and you never seem to talk about how your relationship is with him.' She realized that she never did talk about her relationship with Kevin and she decided to reply truthfully again.

'Kevin and I try to see each other as much as we can, we dont really go out anywhere together. He does buy me flowers on the odd occasion but i think thats nice. Other than that he fine.' She sighed sadly realizing that they really didnt have a relationship. She really wasnt happy in their "relationship" and she desperatly wanted to get out of it. Derek suddenly felt sorry for his princess and hugged her close. 'I'm sorry to hear that baby.' He kissed her gently on the forehead and let her go keeping hold of her hand. He hesitated before asking something he didnt know wether to ask. He didnt want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything. 'Are you happy with Kevin? And I only ask this because you never talk about being happy with him. And I only want the best for you, Baby I love you and your my best friend, I want you to be happy.' He asked with concern on his handsome face.

She got tears in her eyes and before she could answer he said 'sorry for asking baby girl we can talk about something different now.' She shook her head and said 'No its not your fault and I'm happy that you want to look out for me, so thankyou, I guess I am a little happy with Kevin, I mean he's always out and I never get to see him anyway. I'm happy but not as happy as i'd like to be.' She saw the guilt and love in his eyes and she felt so grateful to have him in her life.

'I'm sorry your not happy baby girl, thats one of the things you deserve the most, happiness. So… change of topic, kind of anyway… how would you like your first date to be?' She looked suprised at first but then smiled brightly and said 'I don't know just something simple i guess nothing too much just some where quiet and peaceful.' He smiled and said 'Thats nice. How about your ideal man. Like i know you have Lynch but like someone other than him.' He asked nervously and a little uncomfortable. She laughed and said quietly 'Tall, gentle, dark eyes, cute, hot, funny, someone i can feel happy with and be myself around. I want him to make me feel wanted and someone to make me feel beautiful.' He smiled with adoration in his eyes and said 'You are beautiful baby. I hope i make you feel beautiful and if I don't please tell me so I can make you feel as beautiful as you really are.'. 'Hot stuff you make me feel beautiful everyday so thankyou, you dont have to try.' She did feel prettier when she was around Derek because she doesnt feel pretty when she is with Kevin. She thought of something that she wanted to know and has for a while now. 'Baby can i ask you something' she said feeling unsure. He smiled at her and said 'of course you can, you know you can ask me anything you like.' She nodded and said 'what's your type of woman if you wanted to settle down?' He looked at her in shock for a moment and then said 'That's a very good question. I am ready to settle down, I know what i want in life. And I want someone that i can come home to after a hard case and someone to wake up to every morning and night. I want someone that's beautiful, curvy, funny, cute, hot, dark eyes and most of all someone that's not fake. I want someone thats real and someone that I've known for a long time.' He looked down as soon as he said that, shut his mouth and almost regretted saying the last bit. He didn't want her to know just yet that he was in love with her. He looked up to see her face in shock. She suprised him with what she said 'Aww that's so cute, have you found someone yet?' He didnt know what to tell her. So he just decided to say 'I think you'll find out soon enough.' He said with a wicked grin on his face.


	6. Please Stay?

Chapter 6

Please Stay?

'Aww that's so cute, have you found someone yet?' He didnt know what to tell her. So he just decided to say 'I think you'll find out soon enough.' He said with a wicked grin on his face.

Derek decided he wanted a drink so he got up and got them 2 more beers each. He came back to the living room and handed her a beer she smiled her thanks and said 'Are you trying to get me drunk Hot stuff?' she said whilst laughing. He shrugged and said 'maybe?' he replied as innocently as possible. She laughed at his cute face and said 'I'm not used to innocent Derek Morgan im used to tough, sexy Derek Morgan' she replied with a brilliant smile on her face.

Derek pulled her of the sofa and said 'Come on we have to make popcorn' he grinned at her when she squealed happily at the mention of popcorn. 'Ok come on then can we have both sweet and salty popcorn?' she asked happily like a child at christmas ready to open presents. He laughed at her childish but happy tone and said 'Yes of course we can' she smiled back at him when they got in to the kitchen. Derek saw some chocolate in the fridge whilst Penelope started making the popcorn.

A few minutes later when the popcorn was done she put the salt on and then the sugar into different bowls.

He called her and said 'Baby go into the living room and start I'll be there in a few minutes.' When she replied he could tell she was confused but only said 'Ok but hurry your going to make me lonely and i don't want that' he laughed at her fake sad tone and said 'I dont want that either and the quicker you go and sit your lovely behind down, the sooner I will be there.' He replied whilst getting the big chocolate bar out of the fridge. He got another pot out of the cupboard, put the kettle on and put the fire on. When the kettle had boiled he put the water in the pot and put the chocolate in a different plate. 'Hey baby did you leave some popcorn?' he asked Penelope as he waited for the chocolate to melt. She answered a few seconds later saying 'eerrmm yea i think i did check. I'm sure I did though.' He checked and saw that she left some in the pot so he replied 'yea you did thanks sweetness'. He poured the rest of the popcorn into another bowl and poured the melted chocolate onto the popcorn. After he had done that he put the popcorn in to the fridge for it to cool down.

And then he went back into the room to sit next to Penelope. 'you said you were going to be quick you took FOREVER, i was getting lonely' she said with a fake pout. He laughed and tapped the end of her nose and said 'I tried to be as quick as possible.' He said with a laugh. He picked up some popcorn and said 'Now open your mouth'. She looked confused but did it anyway. He aimed as best as he could and tried to get it in her mouth. He threw it and got it in one. She cheered and said 'yaaay, that was good. I want to try but I haven't got a good aim.' He laughed and said 'You have. All you have to do is aim towards my mouth and then you will get it in. Just like I did.' He smiled gently at her. She picked up a piece of popcorn and aimed towards his mouth. She threw it and it landed straight in his mouth and she squealed. They both gave eachother a high five and then decided to have a popcorn fight.

He suddenly remembered the popcorn in the fridge and got up whilst saying 'Hold on i forgot to get something.' She said 'ok but hurry you said you'd be quick last…' He got back before she got to finish the sentence and said "oh" he laughed and said 'I told you i would be quick. Wait i need to do something quickly.' He got up and went to put the music on his CD Player. 'Ok i swear that was the last thing now I really am done' he smiled at her.

Half an hour later they started to feel tired. Penelope started to get up and put the things away. He stopped her by saying 'Baby stop, I'll do it tomorrow don't worry. Lets go to bed. Please stay, I don't feel comfortable with you going out in the dark when its this late.' He begged with concern on his face and in his voice. He really did want her to stay, not only because he really didn't want her to go out in the night, but he also wanted her to stay because he knew that he was going to have another nightmare about Buford. She saw the concern on his face and decided that one night couldn't hurt. So she said with a slight smile on her face 'ok sure'. 'Ok good' he nodded 'come on I'll get you some clothes.' He said as he smiled sweetly at her, took her hand and led her to his room.  
He gave her a pair of his grey tracksuits and one of his grey sweatshirts. He gave her a hug and kissed her goodnight. She went in to the spare room that she had and got into his comfortable bed. She smiled as she went to dream land and dreamt of what had happened that night and how sweet Derek was to her. 


	7. What did you dream about?

Chapter 7

What did you do dream about?

At around half 2 in the morning Penelope got woken up when she heard Derek screaming for help. She quickly got out of bed and walked quietly into his room and got into bed with him. She touched Dereks arm and he jumped slightly but still continued to scream like he was in pain. She felt extremely sorry him. He never told her about the nightmares he had. She wispered quietly in Derek's ear to try and calm him down and wake him up. Soon after he started to calm down and wake up. She decided to get him some water. When she got back he was awake completley and had sat up. She handed him the water and he nodded his thanks in response.

She decided to break the silence after a few minutes of him remaining quiet. 'do you want to talk about it? What did you dream about?' she asked with concern in her sweet, calming voice. He sat there thinking about it for a while after his breathing had started to calm down. He nodded and took her hand. 'Its the same everytime it just gets more and more detailed' he started in a hoarse voice. She quickly asked something before he could continue. 'How often do you have the nightmares?' she asked carefully not wanting him to stop telling her and put the wall back up again. 'every two days' he said and sighed sadly whilst shaking his head. 'its ok, carry on'.

He looked at her, looked back down and said 'Its about Buford. He's in prison you know. But in my dream or nightmare he escapes. He has a friend prison that just started working there. Anyway Buford told him that he never did anything to me or the other boys. He said that he never touched me and never got me to drink and never took me to the lake. And his friend spoke to his boss and told him to let Buford out, so he did and when Buford escapes he comes to Quantico and knocks on my door. Somehow he finds out where i live. He breaks in to my house and then waits for me to come back from work. When i come back he asks if I want a cup of coffee I just said yea and told him to get out of my house. I decided to go in the kitchen and make myself some coffee. When I come back in he is still there. I yell at him and try and get him out of my house but he doesn't move he just stays. In the end I decide to drink my coffee. After I had finished my coffee I started to feel dizzy and started being sick. I realized he had drugged me. The next thing I know he has his hands on me and tells me to 'grow up and be a man'. And then he starts… to hit me. When I am on the floor he kicks me in the head. He tells me to get on the bed and because I am drugged i do what ever he tells me to. Once i am on the bed… he starts touching me… and yea you can guess what happened. But then I wake up after that.' He tells her every thing that happens in his nightmares. He didn't realise he had started to cry, whilst he told the story, until he felt her soft hands on his face and wipe the tears away.

She hugged him. She felt a mix of emotions. She too had tears in her eyes and when he saw them he wiped her tears away carefully and gently. She felt sorry for him, the fact that such a pure innocent soul like his has gone through this is not right, no one should go through it but he doesnt deserve it either he was just a little boy when it happened. She felt happy that he was opening up to her so that he doesnt have to go through it alone. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. 'how long have you been having these nightmares for baby boy?' she asked carefully, he answered a few seconds later and said 'since the last time I went back to Chicago, which was a few months ago i guess.' He sighed feeling frustrated. 'why haven't you told me or any of the team. We could help you.' She asked in a soft tone. He answered back truthfully sounding tired and broke even to his ears and said 'Because i thought it would go soon but it hasnt and I really don't want to talk to someone about it. I don't think it would help and please i am begging you can you not tell Hotch.' He asked carefully, begging that she wouldnt tell him. 'can I think about it, because i want you to tallk about your feelings?' she asked softly. He only nodded lying back down and yawning.

She started to get up when he called her back and said 'stay please?' he asked in a broken voice. She nodded and got back into his bed next to him. She layed her head on his warm, bare chest. Just as they were both about to fall asleep he wispered in her ear 'Thank you baby girl, I love you'

'Its ok baby, I love you too' she said.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	8. Lunch With Kevin

Chapter 8

Lunch with Kevin

The next morning Penelope woke to the smell of coffee. She got up, headed to the bathroom to shower. When she went back to the spare room she got a change of clothes and put them on. She done her hair and make up and left the room. By the time she had reached the kitchen their breakfast was made.

She smiled and went to hug Derek from behind. 'Good morning baby girl did you sleep ok? Sorry I woke you up this morning' he said as he turned round.

She smiled and said 'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff. You don't have to be sorry, you know its absolutely fine, I'm just glad that you told me more about what you're feeling.'

'I guess I feel a little better about telling you what happened and how I feel.' He said with a slight smile.

'Anyway enough with that I made you breakfast. I know its your favourite.' She turned round and smiled when he saw that he had made her favourite for breakfast. 'Thank you baby you're the best' she smiled at him and he took her hand and led her to the table to sit down. He got the chocolate sauce and poured it on her pancakes. She smiled at him and said ''thank you''. They ate the rest of the pancakes in comfortable silence.

Once they had finished he took their plates to the kitchen and cleaned them up. Penelope tried to help clear the table but Derek wasn't having any of it and told her to go sit down.

Once he had finished he went to sit down next to her and asked 'what are you doing today then baby girl?' when he asked her face fell a little and she looked a little sad or unhappy. She answered 'I'm going out with Kevin for lunch today, I don't know how well that will turn out but I guess it's a good sign right?' she asked sounding a little hopeful. He shrugged slightly and said 'Yea I guess, if you want to go out to lunch with him.' He smiled at her. 'What time are you going to lunch with him 'cause its 9 o'clock now?' she looked down and then back up again and said I think around half 12 so its alright I guess. We still have some time.' She grinned at him.

Half 12!

They agreed to meet at a café they normally go to when they have lunch together.

Penelope arrived first and got a table, some coffee and waited for Kevin to arrive.

Five minutes later Kevin arrived and said 'Hey Penny sorry I'm late I had to get something ready quickly' he said with a fake smile on his face.

She smiled back sweetly and said 'Hey Kev its ok, I ordered some coffee for you if you want some.'

He suddenly looked very nervous and said 'Thank you'.

Penelope noticed his sudden nervousness and frowned when she asked 'Kev what's up is there something wrong?' she asked with concern in her voice.

He smiled and said 'We have to talk'

Penelope was shocked and said 'oh, ok, what do you want to talk about? Is everything ok?'

'I don't think this thing… relationship is working out between us. I'm sorry, its over.' He ended the sentence with a sigh.

She looked at him in shock. 'What's changed? Have I done anything wrong? I don't understand, I thought everything was going fine between us?' she asked feeling hurt.

'Of course you have, your cheating on me with that new 007 of yours. What did you do yesterday? Let me think you went over to his house for movies and a dinner again. You always flirt with him. You never have anytime to see me. Well you know what Penelope I'm done. And I am so happy to be done with you. I have to things to tell you Penny. First please don't think you ever have a chance with Derek he doesn't love you, he thinks your fat and ugly too, you have no personality or anything your just a boring piece of shit. If you want to be with him I suggest you lose weight and stop eating to be more skinnier because you are fat, I don't love you, I never did, and you should put more make up on because your too ugly to look at you fat cow.

The second is I have a fantastic, beautiful and SKINNY girlfriend. That's right I have been cheating on you, we've been together for nearly 6 months now and she is moving in with me tomorrow thank god.'

Penelope got up and left the café with tears running down her face, she didn't bother to listen to what else Kevin had to say. She knew it would only hurt her more. She couldn't believe he had been cheating on her. She didn't know Kevin could be this mean. And the fact that he called her a fat cow and ugly. That was too much.

She looked at her phone in surprise. She didn't know she had recorded their conversation. She stopped the recording and pressed save.

'Hey Derek, are you busy. I want to see you please:'(xxx' Penelope texted Derek. She had to tell someone and she trusted her best friend more than ever right now. He texted her a few minutes later 'Baby girl just come over you know you can see me whenever you want! What's with the crying face baby? Are you okay? Love you xxx' his message made her smile; trust him to make her smile at a time like this. She loved that he was concerned about her.

She got in to her car and drove to his house, with tears running down her face. She couldn't stop crying no matter how much she wanted to. When she texted Derek to say that she was outside his house he opened the door for her and let her in.

'Hey baby…' he stared at her in shock when he saw her.


	9. He did what?

Chapter 9

He did what?

'Hey baby…' he stared at her in shock when he saw her.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face. No matter how much she wanted to stop crying she couldnt. He gathered her in his arms and stroked her back in soothing circles and wispered soothing promises in her ear. He led her to the sofa and sat her down. He sat next to her and rubbed her back again. Once she started to calm down she looked up at him and hugged him.

'Hey, baby what happend?' Derek asked in a gentle tone whilst lifting her head up to look at him. He hated seeing his baby girl this sad. He was guessing Lynch was the reason for her coming over and crying her eyes out.

'Kevin… b-broke up w-with me' she said in a broken tone.

'Aww baby girl I'm so sorry, why did he break up with you?' he asked her gently, taking her hand and stroking it. Whilst his other hand wiped the tears that ran down her face.

'He thought that I was cheating on him with you. And he… he called me fat and he said that you can never love a girl like me because im too ugly and he has had another girlfriend for nearly 6 months and she is moving in with him tomorrow. He said alot of other stuff and was going to but I just ran away and came here. Sorry if I interrupted your plans I just had to tell someone.' She said sounding broken hearted.

Derek saw red. He was ready to beat the SHIT out of LYNCH. He hated that he said that she was too ugly and fat. And the fact that, that little skunk cheated on her with another woman that made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know what to say so he just said 'Baby girl, listen to me, he is not worthy of your love. I cant believe that piece of shit cheated on you and said all that stuff.' He sat there amazed at how such a dirty dog like him can cheat on her one of the most amazing people in his world. He shook his head and said "wow".

As Derek sat there with an angry look on his face, she remembered that she had recorded the conversation they had. She dried her tears and put on a smile. She got up and said 'wait there hot stuff i have to get my phone quickly'. She said not sounding as sad as before. He just nodded and went back to his thoughts.

She came back a second later with her phone and got the recording up. She bit her lip and said 'here… i dont think you'll like what you'll hear on this recording but its evidence that im not lying.' He looked at her with a confused look and said 'baby I believe everything you said.' He said whilst he took her phone. He pressed play and listened to the whole thing. He shook his head when he heard Lynch say that she was an 'ugly cow'.

When he had heard the whole recording he had tears in his own eyes. She wiped the tears of his face and said 'baby why are you crying?' she asked with concern. He shrugged and said 'because everything he said about you on that recording is not true. And i cant believe he is that disgusting. I do love you, i do think you are beautiful, you have amazing curves, i do think your skinny and you defenitely don't have a boring personality. You light up my world with your bright colours and your beautiful smile.' He said softly with so much compassion in his voice that it made Penelope's heart skip a beat. She smiled so much her cheeks started to hurt. 'thank you so much baby that means a lot to me.' She kissed his cheek.

His heart broke for her. And when she kissed his cheek his heart broke a little more. He so badly wanted to kiss her now that she was alone. But he knew he couldnt as they just broke up today. He was secretly happy that they had broken up in a way but he did feel sorry for her even though she said she wasnt happy in her relationship with him.

He broke his train of thought and said 'Would you like a drink baby girl?' she replied with 'yes please baby, what else are you doing today?' he got up and as he walked to the kitchen he replied and said 'nothing today baby'. When he got back with her drink and handed it to her he asked 'you can stay and we can watch tv or we could do something else. Whatever you like.' She smiled and nodded. 'I would love to do something else. But i dont mind what we do.' He nodded and thought about something they could do and then said 'do you want to cuddle for a bit?' she smiled and nodded she let him get comfortable before she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. After sitting in comfortable silence, Penelope listening to Derek's soothing heartbeat, fell asleep. Soon after Derek realised that she had fallen asleep and fell asleep too. This is a perfect day, cuddling with my baby girl he thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Stay away from my girl!

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!**_

The next day, Derek picked Penelope up from her apartment so she didnt have to drive herself. When they got to work Derek followed Penelope to her office and hugged her goodbye.

A while later they went out for lunch. On their way to lunch they saw Kevin with a girl they guessed was Kim. Derek stiffened and Penelope stopped. She noticed when Derek stiffened and held on to his hand tighter. He said 'wait there baby I'll be back in a minute' he said in a calm tone 'and I promise to try my best not to shout at that thing over there ok?' he told her as calm as possible but didn't work out as Penelope noticed he was angry. He let go of her hand and she quickly said 'baby please dont go over I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. Don't do anything you will regret please.' She hugged him from behind and tried to stop him from saying anything to Kevin. 'like you said he is not worth it.' She begged but she knew it wasnt doing anything, so she let him go. She really didnt want him to do anything he would regret but at the same time she wanted to see what he would say to him.

Derek called Kevin and said 'Hey Lynch get over here RIGHT NOW!' he said shouting at him anger filling every part of his body. Kevin walked slowly and very calmly to Derek. He replied very nonchalantly and said 'yes Derek what would you like?' he replied as calm and said 'yea… this.' He said this as he punched Kevin in the face 5 times. He felt a little bit better after that but it still wasnt enough so he decided to kick him in the nuts where it hurts the most. He kicked him with such force he fell backwards on the ground and hit his head slightly. Derek grabbed him up by the collar and smashed his face in one more time before he shouted in his face '_**STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL! AND IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN THE ONLY PLACE YOU WILL GO IS TO HELL AND DONT WORRY… I WILL SEND YOU THERE GOT IT?'**_

'Yea I got it' Kevin choked out as he held on to his private parts. Derek let him down and said 'now go over to your slutty prostitute and tell her she needs to sort her dress out before I go say something rude to her as well.' Kevin left as soon as he said that. Kim went rushing over to him and said 'oh my god baby are you ok?' he only nodded and kissed her passionetly.

Derek went back to Penelope and said 'I am NOT SORRY for doing that. He deserved that and so much more.' She smiled brightly and said 'it's ok hot stuff I agree with you. You don't have to be sorry' he shook his head and laughed 'ok crazy girl, come on im getting hungry lets get some lunch.' She nodded and he took her hand, hugged her then kissed her on the forehead.

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I will update again and put more in the next chapter.


	11. Would you like to go out with me?

Chapter 11

Would you like to go to dinner with me? Like….

2 weeks later.

Penelope sat in her lair being bored and typing on her computer when there was a knock on her door. She called 'enter if you dare.' He laughed and entered. 'hey crazy i wanted to ask you something quickly.' He asked looking nervous and playing with his fingers. She looked at him and noticed he was nervous and said with a frown 'of course you can ask me something hot stuff. You seem a little nervous what's up?'

'ok before i lose it. Are you busy tonight?'

She looked at him confused and said 'is that what you wanted to ask babe? And no im not busy why?'

'no i was just wondering.' He said as calm as he could bu he knew it didn't work because she frowned even more.

'ok hot stuff tell me what's wrong cause now i really want to know why you are acting so weird and nervous.'

He took a deep breath and said 'would you like to go to dinner with me? Like… on a… date'. He said, he felt like he was going to pass out he hadnt felt so nervous in a long time.

She couldn't stop the smile that graced her face. She had waited so long for him to ask. She nodded her head with a massive grin on her face and said 'yes, of course I will hot stuff'. She went up to hug him tightly.

'what would you like to do? I mean I have something planned but you will just have to wait to see what that is.'

'baby I really don't mind what we do. I just want to be with you!' they smiled at each other until there was a knock on the door. They let go of each other and she called out 'come in'. Her smile faded when she saw who was at the door.

'Hey Penny, I want to take you out to dinner with Kim because she said she wants to see you and speak to you' he said with a massive smile on his face.

Penelope looked angry and said 'do you really think i want to see your slutty girlfriend? Are you crazy? Who do you think I am? Don't ever come near me again and dont talk to me. You know I dont like being called Penny so don't call me it!' she yelled at him.

'I would never want to go out with you and see your slut and I have a date tonight.' She said with a smile on her face.

He replied 'oh ok then im sorry for asking.' He turned to face Derek and said 'I bet your jealous she has a date. I bet you didnt even know she had a date tonight.' He said in a dirty tone.

Both of them said in unison 'We are having a date with each other tonight.'

Kevin looked shocked and then said 'eww thats disgusting. I knew you were having an affair. You said you would never lie or cheat on anyone but yet you cheat on me with HIM' he said with disgust in his voice. With that said he storms out of her office and slams the door loudly behind him.


	12. Derek Its beautiful

Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been very busy!

Derek… it's beautiful!

Derek texted Penelope to have a LBD, that he would pick her up at half 3 and to pack a bag.

Penelope got home at half 2 and looked at her message from Derek. 'Shit I only have an hour to get ready. Why does he want me in a LBD? And why does he want me to pack a bag.' She thought as she went in to her room to pack her bag. She texted him saying ' what do you want me to pack? What shoes do you want me to pack?' She was so excited about this date. She didn't know what to expect so she would have to wait for the, most likely, amazing surprise that was waiting for her. A few minutes later she got a text back saying 'trainers, and yea your pjs see you soon babiee gurl. ' Now she was really confused. She did what he asked anyway and packed her bag. She realized she had time left so she decided to re-apply her make up. She went to get a drink when she had finished then she put her black boots on that matched the dress she was wearing, not too high-heeled boots just a little though, she packed her trainers and a few spare clothes incase.

10 minutes later!

Derek knocked on the door smartly dressed in a shirt and trousers with a red rose in his hands smiling from ear to ear. What a nice way to be greeted she thought. He handed her the rose and she thanked him. Whilst he took her bag and her hand and led her to the SUV he said 'you look so beautiful tonight baby.' He smiled at her warmly. 'Thank you. You look very handsome too.'

As he helped her into the car she asked 'baby where exactly are we going?' he smiled and shook his head whilst getting in the car and said 'baby if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?' 'Ok I guess your right' she replied.

They continued to small talk until they were ten minutes away when Derek stopped the car and said 'baby girl put this blindfold on. You will only have it on for like 10 minutes I promise and then we are there.' He spoke to her as he put the blindfold on gently and kissed her forehead. 'Ok baby that's fine, I believe you.' He smiled, even though she couldn't see and said 'good'

10 minutes later!

The car pulled to a stop and he got out of the car, suddenly nervous, to open her door and take her hand. 'Baby girl we are here now.' He said as he led her into the little summer house to put her bags down.

He put the fire on in the little fireplace there was. He took her outside again and said 'you ready to see where we are baby girl?' she nodded her head quickly and he laughed. He took her blindfold of and she screamed when she saw where she was.

'Derek… It's beautiful' she said as she looked at the view around her. There was a beautiful summer house with trees; it was peaceful, quiet and so beautiful and amazing. He kissed her cheek and said 'I'm glad you think so beautiful.' He smiled warmly and then asked 'Do you want to go down to the lake for a bit?' she turned round, gave him a smile and a massive hug. 'Yes I'd love to' 'Ok' he said as he took her soft hand in his and led her down to the little bridge near the water. They sat down and took their shoes off and put their feet in the warmish water. She decided to break the silence after a few minutes and said 'thank you hot stuff this is an amazing and beautiful place.' He smiled and said 'its alright. I hope you like it.' He stood up took his trousers, and top of and dived into the water. He heard Penelope scream and cheekily grinned at her when he came back up. She was soaking wet but she looked so beautiful so he came back up and said 'Wanna swim baby? It's really fun and it's not cold.' She slapped him on the shoulder and glared at him. She said 'Ok but I need to get my swimming costume first.'

2 minutes later she came back make up free with a towel wrapped round her body. Derek was already in the water again showing his perfect body off when she dived into the water. He went underwater and she screamed when he hugged her on his way up. He came up and laughed 'did I scare you?' he asked so innocently. She laughed and shook her head. He let go of her and swam away. She swam after him and splashed water in his face 'pay backs a bitch baby.' She said whilst laughing. Derek was wiping the water of his face and splashed back at her. She screamed and he laughed. 'That's how you want to play?' she laughed and said 'it was pay back baby not a game. But I am willing to play that game.' She splashed him back and started to giggle. They splashed each other for another half an hour and then stopped.

They stopped swimming when the sun was setting. They both got out and wrapped towels around them. They headed up to the warm house to dry of. Once Derek had put the fire on he got dressed and started making dinner. Penelope got dressed and came to help him with dinner but he shooed her away.

45 minutes later their dinner was ready. He set the table up and put candles on the table.

Penelope had gone to rest in the bedroom whilst Derek had cooked dinner. 'Baby girl the dinner is ready.' A few minutes later, just as he was about to go in and check on her, she walked out and sat on the chair. She smiled at him and said 'Wow this looks amazing hot stuff. Thank you.' As she looked at her steak with peppery butter, he poured her a glass of her favorite wine. He sat down and said 'It's alright baby. I just hope it tastes nice.' They both tried some and Penelope said 'See I was right it does taste amazing. You are a very good cook hot lips.' He laughed 'thank you baby girl. I'm glad you think I have hot lips.' He said with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

After they had finished their dinner he cleared the table and he went to the oven and got out the warm sticky chocolate cake. He came back with 2 plates with a piece a cake each. He poured her another glass of wine and sat down. 'OMG this looks so nice.' She said. Her eyes widened when she tried it and said 'OMG it tastes better than it looks.' He laughed at her reaction and took a sip of his wine and said 'That is good baby. Real good.'


	13. How did the date go

Chapter 13

Soo… How'd it go?

Penelope's POV

Penelope walked into the BAU with a smile as bright as the sun. Emily and JJ screamed and ran up to her giving her a massive hug. They dragged Penelope into her office and slammed the door. Penelope looked quite scared of her friends. They ignored her scared look and started shooting questions at her. 'Wow hold on. Ask one question at a time so I can answer them all.' She then put her smile back on her face.

'Where did he take you?' JJ asked her first trying to control her excitement but failing completely.

Penelope beamed as she said 'He took me to an AMAZING summerhouse near the woods with an amazing lake all to ourselves. You should have seen it, it was absolutely BEAUTIFUL.' She showed them a picture of Derek cuddling her from behind with the lake and trees in the background with the sun setting behind them.

'Awh PG that is amazing and that is probably the cutest picture of you two i have ever seen. You are so lucky Penelope. Thats what you both deserve, happiness.' Emily said with a massive dreamy smile on her face.

'Awh Penelope that is such a beautiful picture. You two look so happy together. I'm glad you had a wonderful time.'

'sooo what did you two do?' Emily asked with a smile on her face. Excited for the answer she was about to hear.

'Well we arrived at the summerhouse and then he showed me the inside of the house, where everything was. And then he asked me if I wanted to go down to the lake for a bit. So yea we went down by the lake and sat on the bridge and we were talking. Then he took his c… clothes off and dived into the water and splashed me. He splashed me with water, he got out and then asked me to swim with him so i said yea and went to get some towels. And then we were swimming and hugging and splashing eachother. We got out of the lake when the sun was setting. It looked beautiful so Derek and I took that picture that i showed you and then went inside to change. I offered to help with dinner but he wouldn't let me so I went to take a nap. He woke me up when the dinner was ready and OMG can I tell you he can cook. The food he cooked was absolutely amazing. He set candles on the table, poured my favourite wine for me. He was just amazing. And then desert im not even going to start with. That was georgeous. It tasted wonderful as well.' 'not as wonderful as his lips though' she thought to herself and smiled dreamily.

Emily and JJ stood there in shock. They didnt know Derek could be so romantic. Well not with other people they all knew he would be romantic with Penelope but this showed how kindhearted Derek is.

'I am so jelous of you PG you are so lucky. That is so romantic and so sweet its unbelievable. It sounds like you had a really good time and I am so happy for you. You deserve it Penelope, you are such an amazing person and that's what you deserve and more.' Emily added cheekily at the end with a mischevious smirk on her face.

'Awh thank you Emily I appreciate it. And yea i had a lovely time. It was just great.' Penelope said with tears in her eyes.


	14. How did the date go? Part 2

Chapter 14

sorry

I own nothing

Derek's POV

Derek got into work on the Monday. Hotch called Derek into his office. Derek arrived at his office where Hotch, Rossi and Reid were waiting for him.

'Whats up?' Derek asked carefully.

Rossi spoke first. 'how did your date go with kitten? And did you treat her right? Because I won't be afraid to kick your ass if you hurt her.'

'I would never and won't ever hurt her, yes I treated her right and the date was absolutely amazing. We had so much fun.' He grinned when he remembered how beautiful she looked that day and her beautiful smile to match her pretty face.

Hotch asked 'Good. What did you do? Where did you take her?'

Derek got a dreamy look on his face when he started talking about what they did and where they went. 'I took her to my little summer house that I have. It really is amazing. I showed her around, we relaxed. We went down to the lake to just dip our feet but it got quite hot so we decided to swim for a bit. We got in the lake at like 3 and stayed until the sun set so it was fun. We took a few pictures as well that I have to show you. Then I made dinner. We had steak with peppery butter which was actually really nice, with her favorite wine. Then we had dessert. Warm sticky chocolate cake, which was also nice. After we had dinner we went out and talked for a bit. We got tired so we went to bed and then we came back the next day after going for a swim again' he grinned.

Reid said 'sound's like you had so much fun. I'm happy for you. I didn't know you own a summer house. It sounds like a nice place to be at.'

Hotch asked 'yea it sounds amazing there. Can you show us the pictures you took?' Derek nodded and showed them the picture of Derek standing behind Penelope with one arm wrapped around her waist and Penelope smiling with the lake, trees and sunset in the background. 'WOW Derek that is one amazing picture that is really nice. It looks like a beautiful place too.'

Rossi nodded and said 'I agree I think you did a great job with the date. Well done.'

Hotch nodded and agreed. 'Did you two have sex yet?' Hotch, Derek and Rossi looked at Reid and saw that he had turned 50 shades of red then laughed.

'Before you answer that Derek hope you and Penelope had a great time but I'm going to go now. I'll see you all later.' Reid said and then started sprinting for the door.

Derek shook his head and laughed 'No we didn't have sex together not yet. I'll wait until she's ready and we are not even together yet I haven't told her that I love her yet.'

Hotch nodded and said 'good you have no reason to rush anything. I think you have told her that you love her and she knows that but now you just need to tell her that you're in love with her and then you two can be together cause if you two are happy we are all going to be happy and throw a "finally they're together" party for you both.' He smiled at the end.

Derek chuckled and Rossi said 'I agree with Hotch on this one you two have really taken you're time with telling each other.'

Outside

Penelope heard Derek say 'No we didn't have sex together not yet. I'll wait until she's ready and we are not even together yet I…'

Penelope stood outside shocked. She gasped and went back to her office and sat there thinking.

I really am sorry for not updating. I am writing the other chapter now.


	15. Can we take a few days off?

Chapter 15

Can we take some time off?

The same day at work.

Derek walked to Hotch's office and knocked on his door. He wanted to ask if him and Penelope could take a few days off work. 'come in' Hotch called out.

Derek walked in and said 'hey Hotch I was wondering if Penelope and I could take 2 maybe 3 days off work next week?'

Hotch looked at him surprised and asked 'whats wrong Derek is everything ok? I will have to get Strauss's permission but otherwise I am fine with it.'

Derek nodded and said 'yea I know. Nothing is wrong I just want to take Penelope out.'

Hotch smiled and asked 'where are you taking her? Have you got any ideas yet?'

Derek smiled wider and replied 'yes I have a perfect idea. I found some cruise that we could go on it takes 12 hours to get there and 12 hours to get back. Its amazing and you can just relax. There are restaurants, you can dance, do all sorts of things. I just think Penelope needs to relax and take a few days off and I think that would be perfect for her. Plus I want to tell her I'm in love with her although I'm not sure how well that will go.'

Hotch smiled at Derek and said 'Derek that sounds like a great idea. The cruise sounds amazing. I agree with you I think we all need a break to relax and spend time with family because we haven't done that yet. When were you thinking of going? So I can convince Strauss to let us off when you are both going.'

Derek replied 'It's next week Tuesday. Thankyou for doing that its really helpful.'

'It's ok just let me know how it goes when you tell her and how the experience is, what you did and all that. It sounds amazing and you will tell her that you are in love with her in a great way and it will work out absolutely fine if you are confident in yourself.' Hotch smiled at Derek.

'Thanks for the advice Hotch I really needed that. I just hope that everything will go OK. I just don't want to ruin our friendship by telling her if she doesn't feel the same way about me. Do you think she feels the same way about me?' Derek asked unsure.

'Derek you are a profiler you should know that she likes you like you like her. If you want my opinion and what I think yes I know she is in love with you.'

'Ok thanks Hotch. Can you do me a favour?' Hotch nodded and he carried on 'If I tell Penelope that I love her… would you ask Emily out? Cause I know you like her and you are helping me and giving me advice about what to do so can you just do that for me?' he asked with a slight smile on his face.

Hotch looked surprised at first, then sighed 'I'll think about it. I can't promise anything but I will think about it, that's what I will promise. That I will think about it.'

Derek nodded and said 'OK but you deserve to be happy too. Emily is perfect for you. And Jack would be happy, he loves Emily. It makes perfect sense.'

Hotch playfully slapped Derek's shoulder and laughed 'just work on getting your own girl for now and I will concentrate one mine.' Derek chuckled and replied 'I guess I could do that but remember we all want you to be happy as well.' Hotch smiled and replied 'I will remember that. Go now and tell Penelope that you want another date with her and I'm sure she will scream like a little girl and say "yes yes yes" like you're proposing to her.' He smirked at Derek's shocked face.

Derek nodded and said 'I think I am going to go now. I'll hope and pray to god Penelope does not do that.'

Derek and Hotch both laughed and Derek left to go to her office.

Penelope's Office!

Derek stood outside Penelope's office and knocked on the door. 'come in if you dare.' He laughed and said 'I dare baby girl' and opened the door.

Penelope turned round and grinned 'hey hot stuff whats up?' Derek smiled an all too innocent smile and opened his arms for him to hug her. She hugged him and then looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

'We are taking 3 days off next week because… I have already spoken to Hotch about this and he said it was fine… because I payed for us to go on a cruise. Its going to take a whole day and I want you to forget about work and stop stressing. We can make it another date' he said with a smile on his face.

She gasped in shock and then nodded her head 'that sounds like a lovely idea handsome thank you baby. You would really do that for me?'

Derek raised one eyebrow and said 'Of course I would baby girl you deserve it more than anything in the world. Plus you get to relax and do whatever you want. Its going to be fun. You just have to pack a bag with sleeping clothes too and whatever else you want to bring and then you are done.' He smiled at her.

'OK yes I want to go and if you really want we can make it another date. I want that too.'


End file.
